


Righteous

by kerithwyn



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: An exorcism, Gen, Raaaaaaage, s4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every bit of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righteous

**Author's Note:**

> Post-3x13. Spoilers from s4 trailer. Mention of rape.

When Jordan returned to Haven—

(after the barn threw her out, _spit_ her out, healed but not whole)

—she'd hoped to find that after all was said and done, the town would have returned to normal. Audrey Parker went into the damn barn of her own damn free will and no matter what else happened, that should've ended the Troubles for another twenty-seven years.

It didn't.

Haven got pounded nearly flat by the meteor storm and the Troubles just kept right on Troublin' on. Jordan found that out when a helpful townie found her face-down in a field and got himself a hefty dose of neural agony for his well-meaning attempt at first aid. Being a good Samaritan didn't pay in Haven.

She'd reappeared just a few days after the shootout on the hill, and the whole time she was healing in the barn, she hadn't seen anyone else. The Guard grilled her on that point until she was sick of repeating herself, and then she had to repeat it all again for the creepy Teagues brothers.

Learning that Vince was the Guard's secret leader and therefore her boss hadn't changed her "creepy" assessment one bit.

Jordan stopped believing in "fair" the day she was raped and the trauma turned her into a walking taser. She got the irony, okay, she hadn't needed Callahan to point out that manifested Troubles usually had some relation to a person's emotional state or deep-rooted issues. All her damage was right there on the surface for everyone to see: she'd been raped, she felt unclean and unworthy of being touched, and anyone who tried touching her got zapped for their effort. A little too fucking _on the nose,_ as far as Jordan was concerned, but she hadn't been consulted when whatever caused the Troubles handed the curses around.

She'd tried to help the other Troubled anyway, because what happened to them wasn't their fault either. Nothing about any of it was "fair" by any stretch, but Jordan usually managed to keep her outrage bottled up. Until she met the one man she could touch without fear...

...and he was a cop who only wanted to use her to get close to the Guard.

Sure she knew that going in, and Jordan wasn't innocent either. But Nathan had approached _her,_ dammit, and hadn't said a goddamn word about being hung up on Audrey Parker the whole time.

Bad turned to worse and they'd ended up on that hill with Nathan so desperate to keep Audrey from vanishing that he'd shot the damn gatekeeper. And that was the last straw.

Audrey made her choice to go into the barn, she'd made it for the good of Haven, and if Nathan Wournos was so goddamn selfish that he'd condemn an entire town then he deserved what he got. It'd have been one thing if he'd chosen to keep his own curse but oh, no. Somehow he'd royally fucked the entire cycle and now everyone in Haven was suffering because he just couldn't let go.

Seeing Nathan walk around town like a hollowed-out shell wasn't much solace, but Jordan would take what she could get.

(Love, Jordan's heard, makes people do crazy things. If she'd ever really been in love, maybe she'd understand better. Understand, but not forgive.)

She's still pitching in, helping where she can. The town's a mess and the people are worse. There's no relief, no hope of respite. Jordan survived her Trouble because she knew—she _knew!_ that it would vanish in time and she'd have nearly three decades to catch up on the life she'd missed before the Troubles came around again.

That promise is gone now. Jordan's not angry. She's white-hot, incandescent with rage, and every bit of it is earned.

**Author's Note:**

> Flash-written after reading [Kate Kelton's s4 interview.](http://www.tvfanatic.com/2013/08/haven-exclusive-kate-kelton-on-bad-ass-return-of-jordan-mckee/)


End file.
